Ink on Night
by Esta Bondevik
Summary: A mysterious plague has swept through the Nordic countries. What are its effects? Do other nations have it? Yeah...This summary sucks, but Sealand is in the story! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter One: Denmark

**Hej! Dehnia again! I 3 the Nordics and got another idea for a fic! This one will be fluffier and fuzzier than my other Nordic fic, "An Icy Grip on Reality".**

**R&R for platonic love, Nordic hugs, and aknowledgement!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

Sharp coughs woke me up. From where I lay, I could identify where and who the sounds were coming. My room is in the middle, at the top of the stairs. Going up the stairs, turning right is Sweden and Finland's room an the right, and Sealand's room on the left. Turning left from the stairs gets you to Iceland's room on the right, and Denmark's on the left.

I listened closely. The sound was coming from the right and in front of me. Denmark. I slipped out of the sheets and into my slippers. The stone floor of the old house was always chilly. I quietly exited my room and entered his.

He was sitting up in bed, coughing hard enough to make my ribs hurt just watching.

"Hej." I said. A standard greeting between us Nordics, since all our native tonugues had a form of it, even Sealand's.

"Hej." He said between coughs.

"Are you okay? Do you want anything?"

"Uhm, /coff coff/ maybe some water and /coff coff/ some honey?" Honey works well for coughs and sore throats. It's not my personal favorite, simply because I find the taste too strong.

I got up and went downstairs to retrieve the items. The house is fancy and has all kinds of things like a dumbwaiter and an intercom, but we never use them. Us Nordics like life a little quieter and simpler than some of the other nations.

When I returned to Denmark's room, he was on his hands and knees, hacking and coughing. He gratefully took the spoon of honey and placed it in his mouth. I could hear his teeth click against the metal. I love the sounds of spoons. I patted his back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I said. He nodded assent.

"What happened?" A boy's voice said.

I turned my head. Sealand was standing in the doorway. Moonlight sifted through the window and played on his face. He is a lovely boy. It's a shame England didn't like him, but Sweden and Finland were more than happy to take him in, and he has assimilated well.

"It's nothing." I said. "He just has a cough. Go back to bed."

...oOo...

"Dane! Ymerdrys!" Sweden called. Ymerdrys is Denmark's favorite food. It's a kind of porridgy pudding thing made of rye bread, and brown sugar.

"Jeg kommer!" His reply was rather quieter this morning. I would assume he just lost his voice a bit from the coughing. He tromped down the stairs and Finland gasped. His lips were black, as if he had hypothermia. I checked his temperature.

"It's not that." I assured Finland. "He has a fever though."

I turned to Denmark and said, "After breakfast, you are going to rest."

He ate solemnly. After breakfast, I grabbed a glass of water, cough drops, and medicine for his fever, and went upstairs with him so he would spill from his coughing. I got him situated, and he started coughing again. When he took his hand away, it was covered in a black liquid, like blood, but also like ink. He looked, horrified, at me and the hand.

I shrugged, and went to wake up Iceland, who likes to sleep late.

I acted like I didn't care, but I'm actually rather concerned and worried.

* * *

**...Aaand that's chapter one! I hope you liked it! R&R with constructive feedback or compliments or anything but hate and I will acknowledge it.**

**Translation:**

**Jeg kommer=I'm coming**

**Until next time!**

**-Dehnia**


	2. Chapter Two: Sweden

**Hej! Here is the second installment of this story! This will update every other day, like my other Nordic fic, but on the other days. That's an update everyday and two on Saturdays!**

**Be sure to R&R so I can continue writing for you lovely people!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

•*The Sitch*•

Denmark has been sick for the past few days, and I'm concerned. I would assume that that first night, the black substance went unnoticed in the dark. Denmark won't stop coughing, despite our medicinal efforts, and the black substance has yet to be identified.

No-one else has appeared to be infected by the disease yet, but I would assume it's only a matter of time, particularly since it is winter.

...oOo...

The door to my room burst open, and a flustered Fin landed on my stomach.

"Oof!" I grunted. "Finland, what's going on? Are you all right?" I sat up, brushing the sleep from my eyes.

"Kyllä. I'm okay, but listen." He said, eyes full of concern.

A scream tore down the corridor.

"Oh min gud! How was I not woken up? For how long?" I sprang out of bed, foregoing the slippers, and ran towards Finland and Sweden's room, where screams of pure agony were being uttered.

"I don't know! An hour or so maybe?" Finland followed closely behind me, but stopped outside Sealand's door, entering the boy's room.

I entered the shared room. Sweden appeared to be huddled in a corner, his body tense and face contorted in pain. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder, and he picked his head up to look at me.

Just as I expected, his lips were black, but obviously, his symptoms were drastically different from Denmark's.

I had no idea what to do. I had a feeling that asking Sweden about this was going to be awkward, and would make me feel like I was treating him as if he were a child.

I held up a finger, asking him to wait, and he nodded slightly. I went across the hall to Sealand's room, where Finland was. The boy was crying, and Finland held him close, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

I sat down beside them. "I thought it would be better if you asked him." I explained to Finland, who sadly nodded, let go of Sealand, and gave him to me to comfort.

I rubbed tge boy's back, and held him to my chest, petting his hair with one hand. "Shhhhh. It's alright Sealand. I know you don't like it when people get hurt. No-ones does. It's going to be alright. You're alright, see? Finland's back already." Sealand stopped crying and picked his head up as Finland walked back in, and Sweden gave another bellow in pain.

Finland pressed his lips together. "He compared it to being poisoned with pure Mercury." The normally cheery man said solemnly.

"So the symptoms differ per person?" I said. Sealand was still on my lap.

Kukkamuna padded in and jumped onto the bed. Sealand picked him up and hugged him. He wagged sympathetically.

"I guess so." Said Finland.

"Sealand, would you like to go to Iceland?" I offered.

"Like his house or his room?"

"His room of course! It's winter Sealand." Iceland's room is soundproofed. Mostly it's because of how loud he listens to music, but it keeps sound out as well.

"Okay..." I took his hand and led him down the hall. Luckily, my lillebrør was already awake.

"Hej. Can you take Sealand for a little bit? Sweden has it too, and it's Not very pretty right now." I said.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Or maybe Sealand can. Just stay here till I say you don't have to."

"...Okay..."

I went to check on Denmark, who's conidition now seemed like a common cold compared to Sweden's, then returned to Finland and Sweden in their room.

"Should we give him a painkiller or something?" I said.

"I guess...?" Finland said. "What if it doesn't work, though, like the cough syrup?"

"We'll give it an hour after administration, and if it doesn't work, we could just knock him out."

"I guess..."

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger! Sorry if that sucked, I'm (luckily?)not very experienced writing people in pain. R&R for platonic love, hypothetical pancakes, Nordic hugs, and acknowledgement.**

**Happy MLK Day America! (And happy birthday Prussia!)**

**-Dehnia**


	3. Chapter Three: Iceland

**Happy MLK Day fellow Americans!**

**So...I'm really mean to my Icey. That's all I'm saying. I for some reason knock him out and give him a fever every time. Poor Iceland :'(**

**Thanks to all these people for following this story. I honestly didn't think people would like it:  
Aiciel, Epsilon Sylvati, ForbiddenTwilit, The secret trio, begitte, madoka154, and thenordic5forever96.**

**Aknowledgements!**

**The secret trio: I totally didn't notice that I had been going in order by age! That's ruined now though.**

**Epsilon Sylvati: 1. You need to be my best friend or something. You are awesome man! Like, more than Prussia! 2. I'm sorry, but I'm crushing your feels.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

•*The Sitch*•

Sweden has also gotten the disease. He is in a lot of pain, and has compared the experience to being poisoned. We (Finland and I) tried to use pain medication on him, to little avail. We eventually had to knock him unconscious. Finland has moved into Sealand's room, so as not to catch it as well. This happened about 4 days ago.

We still don't know what the black substance that Denmark is coughing up is, but I would assume it has replaced their blood because their lips are black as well.

...oOo...

It was quiet at the breakfast table. Finland couldn't meet mine or Sealand's eyes and was staring at his puuro-porridge with lingonberries and butter. Sealand stared out the window, not doing much eating.

I stood up. "I will go wake Iceland." I decided.

"Kunnossa." Finland said, quietly, still not looking at me.

I ascended the stairs, enjoying the click of my shoes on the stone.

"Ísland? Tími til að vakna." Speaking his language first thing in the morning usually helps him register it a bit better, as opposed to using English, as we do the rest of the day, mainly for Sealand's sake. Iceland didn't stir. "Iceland, it's another day. You are a nation. You have things to do and cannot sleep through it." Plan B is always to speak a lot of English at him, so his brain has to register all of it. It works every time...except this time.

"Ísland?" I reached to tap his shoulder. My hands are always cold, it's startling to the touch. His shoulder was warm. Fever? I turned him onto his back. And black lips. He had it too. Iceland is prone to fevers when he's sick. It has something to do with his country being volcanic. His symptoms of this disease must be falling into a comatose state.

I returned down the stairs. The click of my shoes seemed more ominous and depressing this time around. When I entered the kitchen, Finland looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"Iceland has it too. He fell into some kind of coma. And he of course has a fever because it's Iceland and why not?" My voice rose a bit at the end in frustration.

"Voi ei! What are we going to do?" Finland spluttered, nearly choking on his coffee.

"I don't know." I sat down next to him, pinching the bridge of my nose as I do when I'm stressed. "May I have some coffee?"

"Yes." Finland likes coffee. A lot. "Sugar and stuff in it?" He doesn't really know what to call creamer in English, though.

"Yes please. 2 sugars."

...oOo...

After my coffee break, I went to check on Denmark. He looked really bored. He was sitting and poking his leg because he doesn't enjoy reading very much, and we don't have televisions because they're stupid.

"Do you want food?" I said.

"Yes please." He said.

"What do you want?" Sealand often jokes about how it sounds like I say 'What you want'. I don't really understand that because that's basically the same thing.

"Wienerbrød." Danishes everywhere but in Denmark where they come from, wienerbrød is flakey dough, like a croissant, although those are French, with cream cheese frosting stuff inside.

"Do we have those?"

"We should. If not, you could make some."

"No, if not, I'm giving you puuro like Finland and I had."

"What did Sealand have?"

"Sealand had toast."

"What is with that kid and toast?"

"I don't know, I'm getting you food."

We didn't have wienerbrød so I gave him toast with butter and some lingonberry juice.

...oOo...

Sweden's door opened with a creak. I've been visiting Sweden a lot when he's not unconscious, simply because I feel so bad for him. He was awake-for now-and petting Kukkamuna.

"Hej Sve." I said. That nickname has stuck ever since Denmark, Sweden and I were children. Dane, Norge, and Sve, the Vikings coming to conquer you. My nickname was boring. It was just my normal name. Oh well. I miss those days sometimes, but they were bound to end at some point.

"H'llå Norg'." I sat next to him. He was trying to hide it, but his eyes betrayed that he was still in pain. It almost seemed like how it used to be, Sve without his glasses. It was my fault, but an accident, that he had them.

"How are you?" This was just a formality really.

"W'y b'th'r 'skin'?" He said defeatedly.

"I know. I'm being polite." There was a pause. "Iceland has it too."

"Åh nej. Th't's t' bad. Wh't're 'is sym't'ms?"

"A fever and he is in some kind of coma."

"Yikes."

"Are you hungry?" I said, desperate to change the subject.

"Ja. S're."

"What would you like?"

"I d'n't c're."

"Finland and I had puuro."

"Th't so'nds g'd."

"Do you want lingonberries or something else?"

"N'. Th't s'ms f'n'."

...oOo...

By the end of that day, I was praying that no-one else got sick.

* * *

**A Note About Lingonberries:**

**I LOVE lingonberries! If you go to Ikea (I 3 Ikea) they have lingonberry juice and it's the best thing ever! It tastes a bit like cranberry juice, but much sweeter.**

**Translations:**

**Kunnossa=Alright (Finnish)**

**Tími til að vakna=Time to wake up (Icelandic)**

**Voi ei=Oh no (Finnish)**

**Hej=Hi (Danish but all the Nordics seem to use it)**

**Hallå=Hello (Swedish)**

**Åh nej=Oh no (Swedish)**

**Ja=Yes (Swedish and Norwegian and Danish)**

**Sweden Translations:**

**H'llå Norg'=Hallå Norge**

**W'y b'th'r 'skin'=Why bother asking**

**Åh nej. Th't's t' bad. Wh't're 'is sym't'ms?=Åh nej. That's too bad. What're his symptoms?**

**Ja. S're= Ja. Sure.**

**I d'n't c're=I don't care**

**Th't so'nds g'd=That sounds good**

**N'. Th't s'ms f'n'.=No. That seems fine.**

**Bluh. Sweden's accent is HARD. Today I realized that I have a stuffed version of Kukkamuna. I also made scones. Hope I don't die! XD**

**Btw, if I translated your language wrong, please let me know. I am not fluent in any of the languages (Only English because I'm a silly American), so if there are mistakes, let me know.  
-Dehnia**


	4. Chapter Four: Norway Part 1

**Hej guys!**

**Today was interesting...I got to injure myself at school! (With makeup...) I had a black eye, a vampire bite, an infected wound, a cut, a bruise, a burn, and a scrape. And I learned how to make a scar and a scab. But enough about me, more about you!**

**Acknowledgements!**

**The secret trio: I did indeed!**

**Thanks to madoka154 and thenordic5forever96 for favoriting.**

**Also, thanks to jenny77739, Usagi-Twins, and FunSoul for the follows! Y'all make my day with these three simple actions because I know you like my writing!**

**Note: After it is noted, the rest of the story will be from FINLAND'S perpective. However, "The Sitch" will always be Norway.**

**That was important, so I hope you read it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

•*The Sitch*•

Iceland got the disease two days ago. I have spent a lot of time in his room because it is the quietest in the whole house. He is still running a fever, and is still unconscious.

Sweden still is in pain every so often. Many times, when this happens Finland will take Sealsnd downstairs and start to talk or sing to drown out his screaming. Sealand also sometimes goes to Iceland's room. I know Finland and Sweden are trying to protect Sealand, but I can't help wondering if he's a little bit old for it.

Denmark is still coughing. Not much has changed as of his situation, although his throat has become very scratchy. It is a bit troubling, as it will be two weeks tomorrow since Denmark became ill.

...oOo...

I blinked my eyes open. It was still dark. Winter. No light, and just the best time to get sick. I sat up. Something was wrong. I tried to get up. My legs. My legs didn't work. How the hell-

"Finland!" I yelled. "Finland! Kom her fort!"  
He ran down the corridor from Sealand's room. "What? What is it? Oh! Oh my goodness!"

"What?" I said, expectantly.

"Your lips..." He said.

"Pokker. I have it too?"

"Kyllä." He said, shyly.

"That's not why I originally called you here, but it might be."

"Why did you call me?"

"My legs don't work."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can't move them. I'm paralyzed or whatever."

"Well, crap."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do about it?" Finland asked. He looked bewildered.

"I have no clue."

"I'm going to be right back, OK?"

"Ja, OK."

He left, flustered.

...oOo...|...oOo...|...oOo...

Finland POV

I was confused, and quite frankly, a little bit scared. Now it was just Sealand and me who didn't have it, and I didn't want to know what would happen if one of us got it. The others' symptoms were so terrible!

I excused myself from Norway's room, and decided to ask Ruotsi for advice.

* * *

**I'm tired, so that's all for today.**

**I'm sorry it was rather short and crappy. I was distracted and I'm tired.  
Translations:**

**Kom her fort=Come here quickly (Norwegian)**

**Pokker=Damnit**

**Kyllä=Yes (Finnish)**

**Ja=Yes (German, Norwegian, Danish, a bunch of other languages)**

**As always, please correct my translations if I'm wrong.**

**-Dehnia**


	5. Chapter Five: Kukkamuna Interim Chapter

**Hej!**

**I feel like I have been sort of depressing as a writer lately...so I decided to write an incredibly adorable chapter from Kukkamuna's perspective! I mean, who doesn't love fluffy small dogs? Anyway...This might just be really fun and I promise the story will resume in two days, when I update again.**

**Acknowledgements:**

**Mercy the Fox: Exactly how I felt writing it.**

**The secret trio: Yep. He might get Sealand to help, and they have the dumbwaiter as well.**

**Thanks also to the lovely anon guest who told me to update soon. I always update soon so... Here you go... I guess?**

**And thanks to Ceralee for following ^u^**

**Enjoy the literal fluff!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

*•The Sitch•*

I now have the disease and have had it for about 4 days. So far, I have not run a fever, but I have been paralyzed from the hips down. Luckily, the dumbwaiter functions and we have been using it quite often.

Iceland's situation has not changed.

Sweden seems to be feeling better, which is a good sign.

Denmark's coughing has calmed down a bit, but his throat is very sore, and his voice is scratchy.

Finland and Sealand do not seem to have been affected, and I would hope it will stay that way.

...oOo...

Kukkamuna POV

Less and less people have been petting me lately! They keep retreating to their rooms. Finland and Sealand still are downstairs.

Last week, Sweden went to his room, and Sealand was crying. I decided to go snuggle with him. He's so nice! I went up the big stairs, into his room, onto the bed, and into his arms. He buried his face in my fur, and I wagged. I love attention!

Humans love my fur. I bet it's because they don't have much except the silly patch on top of their heads. They run their paws through it and nuzzle me with their noses.

Finland has been using the funny moving box a lot. Sadly, this is my nap place, and Finland seems distracted lately. Usually, I get moved to one of my human's rooms, get woken up, and played with or cuddled. While I admit that I am awesome and love to play, I also love to sleep, and I am not overjoyed when I get woken up by people like Denmark.

Finland is very nice. He convinced Sweden to get me, and he gave me my name! He pays a lot of attention to me, and might spoil me a bit.

Sweden is friendly enough. Recently, I have been enjoying taking naps with him when I get moved to his room on the funny moving box. He likes to pat my head and scratch my ears.

Sealand is what every dog needs. My boy. He plays with me and pets me a lot. He throws sticks (though they can't bd too big, or I can't fetch them). He loves to pet me, and we hang out all the time! He might be my favorite human I know (I don't know very many).

Denmark is like Sealand but larger and rougher. I don't like him quite as much, but he likes to play tug-of-war with me and give me bellyrubs. He also likes to grab my front paws and lift them in the air so I'm standing like a human.

I like Norway a lot, too. He likes to pet me while he reads. Sometimes, we'll just chill. I'll take a nap, and he'll read. We've been doing it a lot recently because he's in his room a lot, and Finland moves the mover box to his room the most.

Iceland is calm. Sometimes I like to climb onto his lap and have him pet me. Sometimes we play. He's a good 50/50 mix.

I pad up to Norway's door and paw at it. On a normal day, he would come and open it, but he doesn't now that he went to his room. I paw at the door and whine. That usually does the trick. Now I paw and bark. Still nothing. Oh well. I curl up and go to sleep outside his door, smelling his fresh, clean, humaney scent wafting from under the door, and clinging the offending article as well

* * *

**And that was the glimpse into the life of an ADD, fluffy, Finnish lap dog, A.K.A. Kukkamuna, the furriest member of the Nordics. Adorable!**

**In two days, I'll update and we'll be back to the normal story. I just found a little plot bunny (or is it a puppy?) and wanted to use it.**

**Tchuss!**

**-Dehnia**


	6. Chapter Six: Norway Part 2

**Hej!**

**I lied, guys. Part of this chapter will be Norway's POV. Then it will be Finland for the rest of the story. Happy Australia Day Australia! (But not Austria. He doesn't celebrate Australia Day). Note from last update: Kukkamuna is also known as Hanatamago. I just like his Finnish name better.**

**Acknowledgements!**

**The secret trio: Thank you! That's what I was going for! Btw, mein gott! You really seem to enjoy this story! You review like every time! Don't worry though. It makes me happy.**

**Enjoy Norway's complaining today!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

Norway POV

That sucked. I felt like I could do less things than Iceland could. No, that was mean and insensitive. I could do more than Iceland could. I had been reading a lot. Kukkamuna also appeared in the dumbwaiter a lot, and I pet him while I read and he napped. I'm not quite sure if Finland put him there on purpose, or he fell asleep there. Denmark also visited a lot.

We talked about lots of random things, basically anything to keep our minds off being ill. One day, our conversation went like this:

D: *open door* Hej. *walk into the room*

N: Hej. *sit and be useless*

D: How are you doing? *sit on bed, on Norway's foot*

N: How do you think I'm doing?

D: Whoops! I sat on your foot. Sorry. *move off of Norway's foot*

N: Oh. You were?

D: Okay. I guess you are not doing great.

N: Well, I haven't had a fever yet.

*enter Kukkamuna on dumbwaiter*

K: 'Oh, crap! Denmark's here! So much for nap time.'  
N: 'My thoughts exactly Kukkamuna'

D: Hej puppy! *pick up Kukkamuna and start to snuggle him*

K: *look at Norway* 'Help'

N: 'Sorry, bud. I can't really do much'

D: So, Nore. What do you think about foxes?

N: I do not particularly like them.

D: Okay. What do you think about Nutella?

N: About what?

D:Okay. Never mind.

N: Dane, go get water for yourself and leave me alone to read with the dog.

D: What's the magic word?

N: Screw off.

D: I will accept that as the magic word. *pick up Kukkamuna and start to leave*

N: I said leave the dog Dane.

D: *stick lip out at Norway, put down Kukkamuna*

N: Takk. *pick up Kukkamuna* Go away Dane.

D: So you can hold the dog, but not me?

N: Yes, because you are leaving so I don't tie-strangle you.

D: I don't think you would be able to tie-strangle me right now, but I'm not going to test it, so I'll leave. *start towards the door*

N: Good decision. *pet Kukkamuna's head*

D: *leave Norway's room, closing the door behind him*

N: *yell* and don't bug me on intercom!

-End Conversation-

So you can see, I have things to do, they just usually involve annoying, Danish, idiots.

I really hoped this didn't have permanent effects. I didn't think I could take any more than a few weeks of being paralyzed.

...oOo...

Finland POV

I was very busy. Sealand and the dumbwaiter helped quite a bit. The healerey part was hard, though. I honestly don't know how Norway is so good at that stuff. He often sent advice when he returned the dumbwaiter.

Su-San seemed to be doing better, a very good sign which meant that this disease could actually be recovered from, rather than being a terminal illness. We just had to hope that Norway and Iceland's effects weren't permanent, especially Iceland's.

I knew Norway was /dying/ to go check on his brother, but just accepted the fact that he couldn't. He mostly read. Kukkamuna fell asleep on the dumbwaiter often, and provided the afflicted Nordics, save Iceland, some companionship and entertainment. Norway received the puppy most often, being stuck and receiving the most dumbwaiter deliveries anyway.

I think Denmark was really jealous.

Sweden's illness seemed to have turned into a sort of stomach flu, like it was working itself out of his system. Sealand and I should have him back soon. Denmark was still coughing, and had a sore throat. He drank a lot of tea. His coughing wasn't as strong as it was, though, he wasn't coughing up black liquid, and the coughs were less frequent. His lips slowly appeared to be returning to normal as well.

Once we got Sweden and Denmark back, all that would be left to take care of were the two brothers, and it should be easier with more people to do it.

* * *

**I forgot to mention when I started writing this:**

**I have been totally making up this disease as I go. This is not based on a historical event, and can take place at any point in time, so long as they have dumbwaiters (which happens to be anytime after the 17th century). Personalize as you will the entire downstairs of the house, the setting, the insides of the Nordics' bedrooms, what they are wearing, so long as you don't mess up the story in your brain.**

**Thank you lovely readers!**

**See you Tuesday!**

**Tchuss!**

**-Dehnia**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Call

**Hej guys! So it's not the Tuesday I had promised to update on... My 30 Day Challenge crashed and burned horribly after about 3 days or so. But! In the meantime of hiatus, I got I new PenName (you likey?) and had plenty of help with my writers' block from such lovely people as: IcelandicPuffinCat (who also became my lille soster), Pelgirl, and The secret trio. I would also like to thank moonandstars, hello this is me speaking, and AnonymousSanSama for following and Tsubasa, hello this is me speaking, and The secret trio for reviewing. **

**Te iubesc all you loyal readers for sticking through this terrible hiatus (though it's not as long as Andrew Hussie's. He hasn't updated since two days after my birthday! That's nearly six months!) Updates on this story will not be as frequent as they previously were (I have somehow become very busy). Expect new chapters 1-3 times a week. Today, however, I will post two to make up for all of the time that I didn't write anything for you guys. **

**Enjoy! **

**-Esta (formerly Dehnia) **

* * *

•*The Sitch*•

Denmark is literally the most annoying person in the history of ever. The disease has nearly worked itself all the way out of his system though, which is a good sign.

Sweden's symptoms have devolved into a sort of stomach flu, trying to exit his system.

Not much has changed with Iceland. His fever has gone down a little, staying at about 37.2 most of the time.

I have finished 5 books in a week and a half. Sweden visits often, which is sort of pleasant. Denmark visits way more than he needs to. Kukkamuna visits too. Finland rarely comes, and Sealand never does. I desperately wish that I could go check on Iceland, but all I can really do is hope this doesn't have permanent effects.

* * *

Finland POV

*ring-ring* the old-fashioned phone rang joyously while I was fixing lunch. I picked up the receiver, squeezing it between my ear and my shoulder.

"Terve? This is Finland." I said.

"Tere Finland. It's Estonia." The voice on the line said.

"Oh hi Estonia!" I exclaimed.

"You guys are going the World meeting tomorrow, yes?"

"There's a World Meeting tomorrow?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes. In Vilnius. You're going?" He stated professionally.

"Er, yes. I will be there. Thank you for reminding me! I've been really...busy lately!"

"Yes. You're welcome. I will see you in Vilnius tomorrow Finland."

"Goodbye Estonia."

He hung up. I put down the receiver and finished making lunch. I called for Denmark, Sealand, and Sweden to come to the kitchen table before deciding that I would deliver Norway's by hand. I ascended the stairs, balancing the plate on the palm of my hand. I knocked on Norja's door.

"You may come in if you're not Danmark." He called from inside. I entered the door and entered. I handed Norway a sandwich on a plate.

"There's a World Meeting tomorrow in Vilnius." I said with a sigh.

"So? Iceland and I can't go." He said.

"Exactly." I reasoned.

"So at least you and Sealand go. Ask Sve and Danmark if they would like to go~" He took a bite of his sandwich, chewed, and swallowed it. "Leave by car sometime this evening."

I nod, leaving Norja to his lunch.

**_-Time-Skip-Mother-Furrickers!- _**

Denmark agreed to come, but Sweden decided that going to a meeting with a stomach flu wasn't the best idea, and that Iceland and Norway couldn't exactly do anything like feed themselves or Kukkamuna while we were gone, so he was staying behind. We three that were going packed our bags and piled into a car, getting ready for the long drive from our house near Malung, in Sweden, to Vilnius, Lithuania.

"Tanska! We're going over Øresund!" I said, shaking Denmark's shoulder to wake him.

"Oh. Cool." He said blearily before drifting back to sleep.

Driving a car at night with two sleeping companions gives one a lot of time to think. So lots of thinking was done on this day-long coffee-fueled drive.

The following afternoon, we arrived in Vilnius and got a room at a hotel. Now to figure out what to tell the other countries when they ask why half of us are missing...

* * *

**Aand I'm finally done with this chapter! **

**Translations: **

**Terve=Hello (Finnish) **

**Tere=Hello (Estonian) (the two languages are closely related) **

**Tanska=Denmark (Finnish) **

**Norja=Norway (Finnish) **

**Øresund=A strait between Denmark and Sweden. Major trading entry to the Baltic Sea for shipping vessels. **

**Ég elska þig! **

**-Esta ^u^**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Meeting

**And now for the second chapter of today's update! Reviews and PM's are always appreciated! I take questions~about the story or just about anything~and I also do a bit rping if that's your style and you would like to Rp with me. **

**Feedback is great as well! I'll let you get on with the story now... **

**Enjoy! **

**-Esta **

* * *

Finland POV

"Finland! Get up! It's time for the meeting and maybe this time they'll believe I'm a nation!" Peter jumped on me, effectively waking me up somewhat.

"Keep on dreaming, bud." Denmark muttered, pouring coffee.

"Is there some of that for me?" I asked, sitting up and starting to get dressed for the meeting in 2 hours after a well-deserved nap.

"Ja." Matthias said. He handed me a mug.

"Sugar? Creamer?" He offered.

"Nei. I like black coffee."

After a bit of silence, he brought up another topic. "So...my lips are still grey. What're we gonna do 'bout that?"

"I've been thinking about that too." I said.

"Lipstick." Sealand said.

"Hm. Not a bad idea." Matthias said thoughtfully.

"But wouldn't it be a little weird if three guys walked into a store and bought lipstick?" I said.

"Not if we made Sealand a girl." Tanska said pointedly. I nod.

"Uh-uh Nuh-uh!" Sealand said.

"But you look so much like one anyway!" Denmark said.

And thus, Sealand was dragged to a pharmacy. And we called "her" Imogen.

.oOo.

"Look at this one!" Tanska yelled from halfway down the aisle. I walked up to him. He had found a bright red, sparkly tube of lipstick.

"Matthias. We're trying to find a color that matches your natural lip color the best we can. We're trying not to make people notice that we have a plague going around."

"But it's so pretty!"

"Nei!"

"Fine. Imogen! Are you having any luck?" He yelled at Sealand.

"Yes! I think I found one that's not too far off!" "She" replied, walking down the aisle to meet us. He handed the little tube to Denmark, who marked his hand with the makeup and nodded.

"Ja. This should work. Tino, how long 'til the meeting?"

"About an hour."

"Let's get this and go." We paid at the counter and returned to the hotel where we ate a snack and prepared fro the meeting.

We then drove to Vilnius' columned, classical-revival-style town hall building, where Lithuania was holding the meeting.

We were greeted at the door by said nation himself.

"Sveiki Suomija, Sealand, Danija. We're meeting in boardroom 27B if you want to make your way over there. A few of the countries are here, the ones that live closer nearby." He said, gesturing into the large reception hall.

I nodded. "All right. We will see you over there than?"

"Yes." He said.

Sealand, Denmark and I walked down the corridor until we found boardroom 27B, which had a sign that read: "Welcome International representatives! Meeting at 16:00".

Those already there were Estonia, Latvia, Russia, Poland, Belarus, and Ukraine. We found seats near each other.

"Tere." Estonia, who I had sat next to, said. "Where are the other three?"

"Hei. They had some important business in their own countries to take care of." Eduard grunted like he understood, but I could tell from his face that he could something was up. It's hard to have super-intelligent friend/cousins sometimes.

The meeting went uneventfully. America and China were asked to drive less cars~to which America replied that some of his cars were electric so he was fine. England and France got into an argument, as they always do, and surprisingly, neither Denmark nor I were asked about the absences of Iceland, Sweden, and Norway. Until after the meeting, that is.

Once most nations had left, England approached Sealand, Denmark, and me.

"Where were the other Nordics today?" He said. "Doesn't Norway make a point of attending every meeting, and not a second late?"

"Well, Norge, Ice, and Sve had business to attend within their countries, and couldn't make this one." Denmark explained, glancing at me.

"Really? All three at once? I think something else is going on." England wasn't going to be tricked.

"Alright, you got us." I admitted after a hesitant pause.

"Does that mean I can have a drink now?" Matthias whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"The truth is that we have been affected by some kind of plague. Tanska and Ruotsi~er, that's Denmark and Sweden~are getting over it right now, but the other two have more...drastic...symptoms."

"That's a shame!" Arthur said. "Would you like me to come over and sort something out?"

"Er, okay." I said. Would Friday work? Or would you like to return home with us?"

"Could I? I flew out here anyway." He walked to the chair where he had sat during the conference and gathered up his coat.

"Sure! What hotel are ya stayin' at?" Denmark asked enthusiastically.

"Just the Europolis." He shrugged. "Shall I call you once I pack all my things so you can pick me up? You have your cellulars?"

"I have mine." I said. "Do you have my number?"

"Yes." We went back to our hotel and packed our things, then sipped coffee and waited for England to call. Sealand leaned over to me.

"I don't have to sit next to jerk England on the car ride, do I?" He whispered.

"I'll have Arthur sit in front, so Matthias'll be sitting next to you." I turned the mug in my hands.

My phone rang. England was ready. We packed our suitcases into the car (a Volvo), checked out of our hotel, and went to pick England up from the Europolis hotel he was staying at. Denmark was more than happy to sit with Sealand, and the two were happily chatting away while I helped England put his bags in the car.

.oOo.

I stumbled, exhausted, through the front door of the house. Leaving the suitcases in the foyer, I showed Arthur to the guest room so he could drop off his bags, fixed a quick dinner for the four of us, said goodnight to Denmark and Sealand, then took England upstairs to visit Norway and Iceland.

I opened Iceland's door, letting the Brit enter ahead of me. As soon as he was able to see the afflicted teen, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"My god. A demon's been here." He muttered.

* * *

**And with that, I give you a nice cliffhanger to think about. Again, thank y'all for your support and ideas. I love you guys! **

**Translations: **

**Tanska=Denmark (Finnish)**

** Nei=No (Finnish) **

**Hei=Hi/Hello ((I might've gotten this wrong...)) (Finnish)**

** Sveiki Suomija, Sealand, Danija=Hi Finland, Sealand, Denmark (Lithuanian) **

**Tere=Hello (Estonian) **

**Ruotsi=Sweden (Finnish) **

**Please correct my translations if they are wrong! I really care about getting them right, so I appreciate it very much! **

**See ya next week, da? **

**Tchuss! **

**-Esta**


End file.
